


Ballroom Dancing

by spocksass



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, hisoka asking gon to dance, implied leorpika, killua freaking out, mom and dad fighting over a tie, protective killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocksass/pseuds/spocksass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>killugon ballroom dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballroom Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> for my dear friend milk, who gave me the idea. i hope you like the extended version.

     The great room was draped in red and gold, filling with more people by the second. Killua nearly lost sight of Gon as people intertwined with each other. He instinctively reached for the other boy's wrist, who didn't seem to mind.

 

      “Everyone looks so nice,” Gon said in awe, looking around wide-eyed. “I feel so under-dressed.”

 

     “You're in a suit just like the rest of them. You look fine.”

 

     Gon didn't respond and instead whirled around, nearly headbutting Killua. “Where did Leorio and Kurapika go?”

 

     “Oi! Watch out! You nearly took of my head with your hair!” Killua let go of Gon's wrist and lightly punched him

 

     Gon grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, I just freaked when I lost sight of the others.”

 

      “Gon! Killua! Over here!” Leorio's voice rose above the chatter, and Killua grabbed Gon's wrist again and ran to the corner where the other two were. “We lost you guys there for a minute. We should probably stick together. There's a lot of people here.”

 

     Kurapika sighed, arms crossed. “Leorio, your tie is crooked again.”

 

     “Whaa? Again? I just fixed it?” The dark-haired man reached down to his tie and pulled at it.

 

      “No, no, you're just making it worse.” Kurapika batted at Leorio's hand and began fixing his tie for him. “There. Now don't touch it.” Leorio grumbled like a child and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Hands out, you'll wrinkle your pants.”

 

     Killua turned away from Mom and Dad to where Gon was. Well, where he now wasn't standing. “Gon!” He nearly peed himself when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to Gon smiling and holding four drinks.

 

     He gave two to Leorio and Kurapika, who were still arguing over the tie, then one to Killua. “Sorry, I was thirsty so I went to go find something to drink.”

 

     “Well.... Don't run off again without me, okay? Who knows who is here. You could be kidnapped!”

 

     Gon giggled. “I doubt I would be kidnapped. I can fight them off.”

 

     Killua rolled his eyes. “Yeah, just like we could fight off the Phantom Troupe when they got a hold of us.”

 

     Gon ignored him, focusing on something. Killua followed his gaze to the center of the floor where there were multiple couples dancing to the orchestra. “Aw, I would love to go out there and dance, but I don't have a partner.”

 

     “Dance?” Killua raised an eyebrow.

 

     Gon turned to Kurapika and Leorio. “Would either of you dance with me?”

 

     The pair stopped their griping and dropped their hands. “Dancing with you?” Leorio asked, a bit in disbelief. Kurapika elbowed him in the ribs. “Ah, uh, I don't dance.”

 

     “Neither do I,” Kurapika added, smiling in apology. “Sorry, Gon.”

 

     Gon sighed and frowned, intent in thought.

 

     “Did I hear dancing?” The boy whipped his head up to see Hisoka walking toward them, smiling. “I love to dance.” Killua clenched his fists.

 

     “Really?” Gon's eyes lit up. “I didn't think you would be here, Hisoka-kun! Can you ballroom dance?”

 

     “Of course! Would you like to dance with me?” The joker held out his hand, and Killua could feel steam coming out of his ears.

 

     Gon took Hisoka's hand, setting down his drink, and was led out to the center. Killua felt his nails digging into his skin. He jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder. “If Hisoka tries anything, all three of us would be out there in an instant,” Kurapika said. “Just let Gon have his fun dancing.”

 

     Killua nodded and relaxed slightly, but his eyes were focused on where Gon was. When Hisoka put his hand on Gon's waist, however, he ran out there like a dog to a bone.

 

     “Ah, uh! Gon!”

 

     Gon looked at Killua surprised. Hisoka looked aggravated. “Killua! What are you doing out here?” the boy asked.

 

     “Um... Gon,” Killua felt his face grow red. He couldn't ask it. Especially considering he had no clue how to dance.

 

     “Did you want to dance?” Gon asked, and then rubbed his head a bit embarrassed. “I didn't get to ask you to dance before Hisoka came over, did I? Sorry....” He looked at Hisoka. “Hisoka-kun, I'm sorry, but do you mind if I dance with Killua first?”

 

     Hisoka smiled, but Killua could see in his eyes that he was pissed. “Of course, Gon-kun. I will be waiting.” His hand on Gon's waist lingered for a moment before he walked to the side.

 

     Gon grinned at Killua. “Right! Will you dance with me?” Killua hesitated before nodding and Gon eagerly took his hand.

 

     “Um, Gon.... I don't know how to dance....” The white-haired boy flushed pink.

 

     “That's okay, I can teach you. I'll lead, so my right hand will go on your waist, meaning your left hand will go on my shoulder.” Gon put his hand gently on Killua's waist, and used his other hand to put Killua's hand on his shoulder, then he used his left hand to grab Killua's right. The assassin shuddered slightly at the touch. “And our other hands will hold each other, like so.” Killua nodded. “Now, follow my lead and step with your left foot first. Back step, left step, forward step, right step. This is called a waltz.”

 

     Killua was shocked at how much Gon knew about dancing. “How did you learn to dance?”

 

     “Mito-san taught me!” He grinned. “She said that to impress a girl, you need to know how to ballroom dance, so she taught me this waltz. Unfortunately, it's all I know, but it's fun and I can add stuff to it to make it interesting!”

 

     “Impress a girl,” Killua muttered. Did that mean he was a girl? He felt heat rise to his cheeks.

 

     “Think you got the hang of it?”

 

     “Mmm, I think s- oops! Sorry, Gon!” Killua flinched as he stepped on the other's foot.

 

     Gon laughed as Killua continued to step on his feet on accident, all rhythm lost. “You know, for an assassin supposed to be light on his feet, you are awful at dancing.”

 

     Killua growled and Gon laughed harder. “Why you....”

 

     “I'm kidding! I'm kidding! It's fine, I promise. I was like this my first time dancing too.”

 

     The pair made circles, weaving in and out of the other couples. Killua focused on his feet, repeating the pattern in his head. Back, left, forward, right. Back, left, forward, right. “I think I have it, Gon!”

 

     “Really? Then I suppose it's okay for me to do this...” Gon dipped Killua in his arms, making Killua yell in surprise.

 

     Gon laughed at that when the other pushed him, which made him laugh even harder. “Shut up,” Killua hissed. When Gon didn't stop laughing, actually drawing attention to them from the other people on the sideline, Killua grabbed Gon by his suit collar and pulled him into a kiss.

 

     Gon blinked, not really doing anything, hands dropping to his side. When Killua let go, his face was pink, avoiding looking at Gon. “It was the only way to shut you up,” he muttered, crossing his arms.

 

     The black-haired boy blinked again and looked at Killua. He held his finger up as a point and said, “Mito-san told me that people kiss when they love each other. Does that mean you love me?”

 

     Killua was beyond embarrassed. “N-n... M-may... Y... Ngh...”

 

     “Because I love you.”

 

     Killua looked up in dumbfoundment as Gon stared at him. “Y-You love me?”

 

     Gon smiled. “Of course, silly!” He grabbed Killua's collar as the boy had done to him and yanked him to his lips, kissing him with as much force as Killua had done to him. Gon pulled away so that their noses were touching and giggled.

 

     Killua smiled as relief flooded through him. “I love you too, Gon.” He grabbed Gon's hands as he stepped back. “Now, I think I can dance well enough at this point, so how about I lead this time?”

 

     Gon nodded and put his hand on Killua's shoulder. Killua glanced to the side where Hisoka was standing and smirked. The joker simply narrowed his eyes and walked away.

 

     “So I just do the opposite as I did before, right?” Killua asked, turning back to Gon.

 

     Gon nodded. “Leading is easier not to step on someone's feet.”

 

     Killua nudged him, making a noise. “Hey, maybe this is just a sign that I'm meant to lead.”

 

     As they danced, Killua more confident than before, he noticed Kurapika and Leorio sitting on a bench in the corner. Their hands were intertwined, the blond's head resting on the older man's shoulder. It looked like Killua and Gon weren't the only ones who let their emotions for each other show during the ball.

 

     “Killua?”

 

     Killua snapped his head back to Gon. “Sorry, I was a bit distracted.”

 

     “It's fine, but I was wondering... Mito-san told me that when two people love each other, they can have a baby. Are we going to have a baby?”

 

     Killua looked into the camera like in The Office.

 

 

 


End file.
